<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Change of Years by Michelle_Leon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022043">The Change of Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon'>Michelle_Leon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Birthday, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Heavy Angst, Hinata in Brazil, Loneliness, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pain, Post-Graduation, Post-High School, Post-Time Skip, Sad, high school friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their third and final year of High School, they made a pact. It was a pact not bound by blood, but of a promise that no matter where they were in the world or for Kageyama and Hinata’s case, how famous they’d become, they would come together to celebrate their manager’s birthday. [Life post-graduation/post-high school]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p>
<p>So, clearly I have a problem and that's my inability to finish one story before moving on to the next! (I promise to finish the others!)</p>
<p>If you are familiar with my two other Haikyuu stories [cue shameless pitch here: "Hands" &amp; "Tell Me Through Song"] - you know how much I love a cute, fluffy, romance with a dash of comedy. This story is NOT it. Welcome to the pain train, destination yo' feels! This is going to center around our first years as they navigate through life after high school and the ups and downs that come with it! Originally, I had planned for this to be another Tsukishima x Yachi fic [this rare pair got me acting up!] but I decided to take an angsty turn on this one and here I am! Well, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>I. 18</strong>
</p><p>It started when they were eighteen. Their third and final year at Karasuno had led to an awakening - a bittersweet but hopeful awakening of the bright future that lay ahead; one filled with promise and potential. </p><p>The three years behind Karasuno’s walls had shaped them, both as individuals and as a team and now that their time together was coming to a close, the thought of a permanent goodbye was something neither of them wanted to acknowledge.</p><p>Goodbyes meant the end, the closing of a door, never to be opened. Though their past selves may have contentedly accepted it, their new selves did not and so came the pact. It was a pact that they made, one not bound by blood but of a promise that no matter where they were or for Kageyama and Hinata’s case, how famous they’d become, they would come together to celebrate their manager’s birthday. </p><p><em> Yachi Hitoka </em> - she was the glue that held them together all these years. Like their very own personal transformations, hers was also quite remarkable. Her ascent from shy, and timid wallflower to the confidently fierce young woman she was now was truly one to remember. </p><p>Determination sparkled in her eyes, a commanding grace within her steps, Yachi, without a doubt had also taken flight. Her tireless, hard-work and commitment to the team, to her friends, was one they would be forever grateful for. </p><p>And for that they cherished her and every year for her birthday, they would remind her just how much she meant to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their third and final year of High School, they made a pact. It was a pact not bound by blood, but of a promise that no matter where they were in the world or for Kageyama and Hinata’s case, how famous they’d become, they would come together to celebrate their manager’s birthday. [Life post-graduation/post-high school]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's a treat (though, I don't think angst-ridden fics are necessarily a treat haha) - here are the first two chapters of my new fic! While I'm currently reeling from writer's block on the other fic, I've decided to breathe life into this, cast it into the ocean and see how it's received! Hope you guys like this - also, yes there's some serious angst + drama within this fic, so please be prepared.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>II. 19</strong>
</p><p>They always knew that life after high school would be hard. After all, their teachers had told them every single day. Though it had only been a year since they took their first steps out into the <em> real </em>world, the memories of Karasuno and their time there, now seemed like a distant memory - a memory from another time, another life. </p><p>As anticipated they all went their separate ways; all in the pursuit of <em> moving forward </em> - to their futures, their dreams, their new lives. </p><p>Their teachers always told them that growing up was no easy feat, yet what they neglected to mention was that it was also a <em> lonely </em>one. </p><p>Hinata learned firsthand just what it meant to put a price on a dream. </p><p>Though the night was humid and the streets a source of life and excitement, within the four walls of his shared apartment space in Brazil, Hinata had never felt so cold. Downing the last of his dinner, he turned on his computer and readied himself. </p><p>He had been waiting for this moment, pitifully counting down the days until he’d get to see <em> them </em>. </p><p>He checked his phone, the lock-screen an image taken just a year ago, but felt so much older. Though it was deep into the night on his end, it was midday in theirs, and though the yawn he had suppressed for the umpteenth time was progressively pulling him closer and closer to sleep, he didn’t waver. </p><p>For a little slice of home, the aches in his joints and the heaviness of his eyes disappeared. He was going to see them. </p><p>He <em> needed </em>to see them.</p><p>It’s Yachi’s name he first sees, followed by Yamaguchi, then Tsukishima and eventually Kageyama. They acknowledge one another, a mixture of bright smiles, curt nods and child-like banter that they all know oh-too well. </p><p>“It’s good to see you all,” Yamaguchi says, his hair shorter now but his eyes remain the same, warm, welcoming, <em> home </em>. </p><p>“How’s the weather there, runt?” Kageyama asks, “the sun’s been treating you good, I see” he adds, acknowledging the color in Hinata’s arms.</p><p>Hinata beams as he proudly shows them all, the tan he’s developed from hours spent under the sun. </p><p>“Can’t complain. It’s beautiful here.” He smiles widely, baring his teeth with the hopes that the bigger his smile the less they’d know of how he <em> truly </em>feels. “You could use some sun,” He takes a jab at Kageyama, who without missing a beat, fires right back.</p><p>The banter, the loud, boisterous yelling brings him home. </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Yachi-san,” Tsukishima finally speaks, reminding them all of why they’ve come together. The banter stops, and all eyes shift to Yachi who smiles happily at them. </p><p>“Thank you, everyone. Hinata-kun, sorry for keeping you up so late,” she refers to the time difference, the glaring disparity between where he is and where they are. </p><p>“We made a pact, remember?” Hinata says. His words bring a smile to her face. </p><p>For a moment there’s silence. One filled with content, not disconnect and the distance between them all doesn’t seem so vast. </p><p>They each take turns sharing snippets of their lives. Yachi’s new internship at a media company, Tsukishima’s part-time position at the museum, Kageyama’s seamless transition to life as a pro-volleyball player and Hinata’s adventures in Brazil. </p><p>While they talk and exchange stories, Yamaguchi excuses himself, briefly disappearing from the screen. </p><p>There’s rustling of plastic, a box being opened and all eyes fall on the former Karasuno captain as he emerges back on screen, a small pastel cake in hand with one lit candle. </p><p> “Yachi-san, we’ll find a way to make this up to you somehow,” Yamaguchi says.</p><p>“You guys,” Yachi’s voice is just above a whisper but they all hear it, they all see it in her eyes,  “thank you, all.” </p><p>For a few more hours they talk and reminisce. Though he’s miles away from the shores of his homeland, being with his friends for even just those few hours makes a difference.</p><p>With their voices filling his room, Hinata doesn’t feel so lonely. He holds on to every piece of that hour, that minute, that second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their third and final year of High School, they made a pact. It was a pact not bound by blood, but of a promise that no matter where they were in the world or for Kageyama and Hinata’s case, how famous they’d become, they would come together to celebrate their manager’s birthday. [Life post-graduation/post-high school]</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>First of all, thanks so much for reading the first two chapters of this. This is definitely a new venture for me in terms of writing sad + angst centered stories, since I'm more of a sucker for romance and fluff. </p>
<p>Anyway, I've been switching back and forth between this story and my more light-hearted fic, "Hands" [which is a TsukkixYachi fic] and since that other story is coming to an end soon, I can focus on this and deliver some more angst to you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>III. 20</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The calendar hanging above his bedroom wall tells him of the date, one that he’s circled in bright red ink to remind him of its importance. Two years have already passed and though Yamaguchi has settled into a routine as a college student, he can’t help but feel like his life is at a current stand-still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Compared to his friend’s, he had no stories to share, no tales of mishaps in Brazil, of life as a new intern at a media company or of living one’s passion of getting to do what they love for a living. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamaguchi’s life was, as he declared, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mundane</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, he would wake up to the sound of his alarm. Not one to ever put it on snooze, he would make his bed, hop in the shower and get ready for the day. His morning’s consisted of classes at the university. In high school, he was an average student and he found himself being more or less the same in college. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only difference this time was that he was on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone were the days of trailing behind Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was on his own now, and the thought weighed heavily on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed his friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Yachi and Tsukki were the closest in proximity to him, their days were vastly different and finding time to reconnect was an absolute challenge. As an adult, he learned that things were constantly changing - schedules, workloads, </span>
  <em>
    <span>priorities</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only consistency he currently had was their yearly meeting. The few hours online he got to truly spend with his friends and catch up with them. It was his few moments of normalcy, a return to the years passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yachi would be turning twenty this year, a joyous farewell to her teenage years as she ushered in her twenties. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last year, with the help of Tsukishima, he had surprised their former manager with a cake, one he ended up eating on his own since the two never found time to meet. This year, though he wanted to do the same, there was a gnawing feeling in his chest that told him otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would sing, they would laugh, Yachi would pretend to blow out her candles through the screen and then what? At the end of it all, he would be left with a cake, perfectly intact, untouched and uneaten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Yamaguchi sighed. He had a few hours to himself before he’d have to log-on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’ll just get a cupcake this time, something small. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yamaguchi thought as he found himself walking towards the very same bakery he had bought the pretty, pastel colored cake from the year before. Glancing at the assortment of sweets on display, he decided on a medium-sized cupcake adorned with stars and silver confectionery dusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked out of the bakery, with the cupcake securely in its box, Yamaguchi slowly made his way back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least this time, it’s not a whole cake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>